1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of connecting a probe pin to a circuit board and a method of manufacturing a probe card. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a probe card that electrically connects a testing device and a device under test to transmit a signal between the testing device and the device under test.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional method of manufacturing a probe card, a probe pin is mounted by transcription on a circuit board by forming a bump on the probe pin formed on a substrate and bonding the bump by thermocompression to a wiring pad on the circuit board. Then, the substrate is separated from the probe pin by removing the substrate by etching or mechanically exfoliating the substrate as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-277485.
However, when the substrate is removed by etching, the etching may affect the probe pin and the circuit board. Moreover, when the substrate is mechanically exfoliated, residual dross of the substrate remains on the probe pin. At this time, when residual dross is large, a range of movement of the probe pin may be limited. Therefore, there has been a problem that defective probe cards increase and thus yield decreases.